nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Style Savvy
Style Savvy (Nintendo presents: Style Boutique in Europe and Wagamama Fashion: Girls Mode in Japan, translated as Self-Indulgent Fashion: Girls Mode) is a Nintendo DS video game by Nintendo initially released in 2009 by Nintendo. The premise of the game is to run your own clothes shop. It is primarily targeted to a younger female audience, and was one of the best selling games in Japan in the year it was released. Gameplay In Style Savvy, you take control of a girl who owns a clothing boutique. In the game you'll purchase inventory for the store and manage the funds, ultimately trying to please the customers that enter. In the game there are sixteen different designer labels and a total of over 10,000 items that players can stylize their customers with. When a customer enters your store, they'll explain their limited budget and you'll then show clothes that may fit their style. If they're impressed, they'll return later or may stay and purchase more items. The game looks at the internal clock of the Nintendo DS system and determines what time of year it is. As the store owner you are required to order clothes that are in style during that time of the year and that match that season. The player can customize the way their character looks, but not the design of the customers. By connecting to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, players can download new items, some of which were designed by real fashion designers. There are many different types of clothes in the game. In all, there are around an estimated 10,000 articles of clothing that the player can wear that are separated into categories. The categories include inner, top, outer, tunics, trousers, skirts, dresses, dungarees, glasses, headwear, scarfs, necklaces, gloves, leg warmers, hosiery, and shoes. Brands There are sixteen different brands in the game, each with its own theme. Players can combine articles of clothing from different brands in order to create unique style. The brands in the game are fictional. They include Terra, Capsule, Karamomo, Dazies, Marble Lily, Raven Candle, Mad Jack, April Bonbon, AZ-USA, GXS, Pure Cloth, Sontana, Epoque, Alvarado, Masquerade, and Penbridge. Downloadable collections are periodically added to the U.S. Style Savvy website. So far there has been the Charlotte Ronson collection and the Dereon collection by Beyonce and Tina Knowles. These appear in the brand list and are only available in the player's personal closet. Characters Grace: '''Grace is the friendly manager of Strata, the boutique you work in at the beginning of the game before you get your own shop. She has a posh, business-like style and customers often come into your boutique asking for garments that she would wear. Grace gives you pointers and advice, and helps you reach the point of owning your own boutique. After that, she comes to the fashion shows with you to support you, praises you when your shop rating goes up, and on the MAP, you can visit her shop, labeled GRACE'S SHOP and she will give you advice. In the platinum fashion contest, you'll compete against her. '''Tip: When the customers come into your boutique asking for clothing she would wear, try the Alvarado brand. Renee: Renee is the most helpful co-worker you will have during the entire game. She is your co-worker at Strata, and has already been there a month when you first arrive. She can often be full of herself, jealous, or cocky, but her intentions are mostly good. During the dirration of your time working at Strata, she will ask you for help on a customer and you will please the said customer, or she will see a customer and tell you to serve them. Often, she reads magazines while she is supposed to be working, and buys garments from Strata on her break. She likes to take all the credit, like when Grace praises you for a higher shop rating, she will say that with her by your side, you can do anything. Renee often gets jealous when Dominic gives you 'special' *wink* attention. When you have your own boutique, she will stay with you and help with customers, plus give you advice every time you go to the main screen of the shop. Dominic: Dominic is the handsome owner of both Strata and your boutique, and lives in a mansion on your MAP. From the very first day he takes a special liking to you. He will give you presents on your birthday, and some players have gotten a date with him on Valentine's Day. He is very polite and sweet, and often says something that hints his attraction for you a little too much, and he will say a quick goodbye and leave. As for the rest, *wink wink* ,you'll have to find out for yourself Reception In 2008, the title was the best selling game in Japan on any format. When the game was released in North America, the first and second week sales weren't as high as Nintendo had initially hoped. Reggie Fils-Aime, president of Nintendo of America, said that most publishers would have looked at the sales and right then and there cut all marketing for the game. But he said on the third week, the game suddenly had a sales spike which continued to rise for several weeks in a similar manner to when the Pokémon games were first released in the late nineties. External links *Official North American website. *www.stylesavvy.wikia.com Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Syn Sophia games Category:Style Savvy Category:Fashion games Category:Nintendo games Category:Style Savvy games